Is This the Little Boy I Carried?
by herstorynerd89
Summary: It can be hard for parents when their kids begin to become more independent, even when those parents are superheros. Superfamily with a little bit of Stony fluff.


**A/N: It isn't always easy for parents when their begin to grow up, and superhero's are no exception to this. The title of this comes from a line the song Sunrise, Sunset from the musical Fiddler on the Roof. The lyric is acutally is this the little girl I carried but Tony and Steve have a boy. If you like what you read review it, if you hate what you read review it.**

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

The last thing Tony had expected to find at this hour was Steve wide awake in bed.

In the beginning of their relationship Steve would sometimes wait up for him but after eight years together he'd long since kicked that habit, unless he wanted to talk to Tony about something.

"Steve, are you alright?" He asked as he changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas.

The sound of his husband's voice seemed to pull him away from whatever he was thinking about. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking about Peter that's all."

Tony felt guilty because he'd gotten so caught up in his latest project tonight that he'd  
skipped dinner and left Steve on his own to put Peter to bed, it was the third time this week he'd allowed that to happen.

"Listen I'm sorry about leaving you on your own with Peter again," he lifted the covers and shifted closer to his husband and put his arms around him. "Tell you what how about tomorrow you get the night off and I'll pick up the slack?"

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." Even without looking at him Tony could hear the coolness in Steve's voice.

Tony released his husband and began to lay down the way he normally did when Steve was upset with at him, putting some space between the two of them. "I really am sorry Steve."

Again Tony's voice pulled Steve away from his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean it like that, I won't be necessary either."

Now Tony was beyond confused he sat straight up "Okay you lost me, what's going on?"

Steve took a deep breath before blurting out, "Peter doesn't need me for things like that Tony."

"What are you talking about Steve?"

"Do you know what our son did today Tony?", after about thirty seconds of silence it was clear that Tony didn't know the answer, so Steve decided to fill him in.

"Peter got dressed all by himself, of course the outfit he came out in was completely mismatched, and he couldn't tie his sneakers but still.""

It was plain by the look on Tony's face that he didn't understand why this was such a big deal. Tony really wasn't sure what to say, but he had a feeling that there was more Steve wanted to tell him. So he asked.

"Was that all he did?"

"No, he, he set up the DVD player to watch Lilo and Stitch all by himself, and he ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner without spilling anything on himself, and tonight he brushed his teeth all by himself."

"Wow, it sounds like Peter had an eventful day."

"He sure did." Steve said sounding a little bitter.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the thought of his son doing all these "big boy" things on his own. But it at once became clear to Tony that Steve was not too thrilled about Peter's day.

"Steve you're not upset that Peter did all those things on his own, are you?" There was just a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"NO, why would I be upset?"

"Yes, you are." It was hard for Tony not to laugh.

"Okay so maybe I'm a little upset, Steve said sounding a little defeated, but you weren't there, you didn't see it and you didn't hear it when he said, "papa I don't need you to do it and I can do it myself."

"You do a pretty good impression of our son, did you know that?" Tony said trying to make Steve feel better.

"It's not funny Tony, he said sitting up, as soon as he learns to read he won't need us to read him bedtime stories anymore, and it's only a matter of time before Peter tells you, "daddy I don't need you to put the straw in my juice box."

"Okay first I'm not sure how Steve but your impression of our son has gotten way better since you last did it, and second I think we both know that Peter will always need me to open his juice boxes."

Peter in his almost four years of life had never once opened a juice box successfully, so Tony had become his son's juice box opener.

"He doesn't need me anymore Tony."

Tony kissed Steve's cheek. "Now Steve you know that's not true, Peter still needs you for a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Umm, well lots of things, just not the things he can do by himself."

Steve sighed. "I just kind of miss my baby who was dependent on me."

"Come on Steve there are some good things about Peter being more independent?" Tony pulled Steve closer to him.

"Again like what?"

"Well we don't have to change diapers anymore, right remember how great that is?"

Steve who was lying on Tony's chest looked up at him and laughed. "Okay, for the record I changed way more diapers than you."

"Can I help it if you were better at it than I was?" Tony said while laughing.

"Whatever you say, but you know what I would take changing diapers over?"

"Teething." The two said in unison, they could laugh about it now because they made it through it, but when Peter began to get his first few teeth it was anything but fun.

They talked some more about their baby who wasn't really so much of a baby anymore. The conversation quickly came to an end once Tony mentioned that soon Peter would have to start school.

"Is that really what time it is?" Steve asked shocked at the time.

"Well it was late when I came up, come on let's get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll spend the day with Peter."

"No working?" Steve asked as he turned out the lights.

"I promise no working." Tony said seriously.

Steve smiled he felt so much better having talked to Tony about Peter.

"Good night Tony I love you."

"Good night Steve I love you too."

* * *

**Steve needs hugs because his baby isn't a baby anymore.**


End file.
